Raz Blackpaw
History It's hard to nail down the exact origins of Raz Blackpaw, though enough has been uncovered to reveal that from his earliest days, he was illegally indentured to a Sivadian named Robert Deardon. For reasons unknown, Deardon strongarmed Blue Sparrow, proprietor of Quaquan's Coyote Cafe, into taking Raz on and garnished whatever meager wages the youngster earned. Sparrow would later claim that she took no action against the Sivadian for fear of the cub's welfare. Raz spent the first several years of his life in the restaurant, performing odd jobs by day and sleeping in a cot in the stockroom by night. He was adored by the kitchen staff, who indulged his curiosity and playfulness by letting him help with food preparation where they could, and as time went on, the little Castori memorized the menu well enough to prepare most dishes on his own. Eventually, the culinary arts would become something he identified himself with; the one thing in the world he could do well and without assistance. He was proud. Proud, but not happy. The cafe was the only life he'd ever known, and he was forced to face the reality that entire worlds existed beyond its doors. Occasionally, Blue Sparrow would reward his good work with spending money, and it was on their infrequent trips to the market that Raz saw all the wonderful things he was missing: friends to play with, a family to love him, a real home. Raz had none of those, and his heart ached with each bittersweet reminder. Then, in 3003, Timonese senator Zia Crue was kidnapped. Crue's assailant fled to Quaquan, and in hot pursuit were the crew of the DCV Faux, assisted by the Outcast's engineer Katriel and bounty hunter Ren Arnassis. While on his way to the market, Raz was witness to Katriel collapsing in the street from psionic exertion, and rushed to her aid with a wild, uncontrolled empathic burst which attracted the notice of the Fauxites. His spirit and antics amused and touched the roguish crew, and he hungrily devoured their attention, clinging to their heels as they roamed the streets of Athesi Mesa and treating them to nachos at the restaurant he called home. Though the pilot Firemane garnered the most awe from him, being of a race he'd never before seen, it was with the first officer Ace that Raz hit it off. Suspicious as to why a child would be employed at a high-traffic hotspot, she made it a point to keep him company even when her crew was elsewhere, pressing the strange little cub for details about his life and upbringing. The end result was Ungstiri and Castori becoming fast friends, growing more and more attached to one another as the days went on, until it was virtually unbearable for the pair to part ways when, inevitably, the Faux located the missing senator and made arrangements for departure. Ace pleaded Raz's case with a reluctant Jest'liana, who acquiesced and allowed the precocious youth to stay aboard -- on the condition that he stay out of the way, stay out of sight of authorities, and take lessons in Standard. Raz did none of these things, making it a point to be underfoot everywhere the crew went and babbling gibberish every step of the way. When Jest failed to complain, he would later confide to Joshua MacNamara, "I think she does the liking short furred Raz now." Over the years, Raz has proved to be a valuable asset to the crew, despite his size and age. With the help of Katriel and professional tutoring under Jemini, he grew more proficient with his psionics and telepathy, eventually developing such a talent for empathic healing that his teachers at an Ursiniru boarding academy would recommend him for medical school -- not flight, as he had hoped. Nevertheless, he continues to apprentice under Ace, sometimes serving Faux in a co-pilot capacity (such as the Battle of Nalhom). A time or two he has proved useful in diplomatic situations, picking up on foreign tongues or smoothing ruffled feathers or simply forcing others to act civilly with a child present. He is not, as many assume, the ship's cook. Raz is often seen in the company of his dog, a little black mutt named Jack, and arms himself with a toy gun which inexplicably fires strawberry ice cream. The Abridged Guide to Razspeak Raz is a speaker of many languages, master of none. Though he has affected simple Mierznykovy into his everyday speech thanks to Ace's influence, his efforts to grasp any one language have thus far been in vain. The end result is Razspeak. Razspeak Glossary *'Tall furred kind:' Demarians; "kind" usually replaced with name if subject is familiar, or preceded with an adjective or string of adjectives if a stranger *'Short furred kind:' Castori; "kind" usually replaced with name if subject is familiar, or preceded with an adjective or string of adjectives if a stranger *'Tall furless:' Any of the humanoid races; usually followed with name if subject is familiar, or an adjective or string of adjectives if a stranger *'Tall furless glowy kind:' Vollistans; "kind" usually replaced with name if subject is familiar, or an adjective or string of adjectives if a stranger *'Moonbeam:' Mystics or Timonae; usually preceded by "tall furless". Etymology rooted in an exchange with Katriel, in which her silver-white hair was described as resembling moonbeams. *'Dragonman:' Zangali; usually preceded by "tall furless". Etymology unknown. *'Ungstringy:' Ungstiri; mispronunciation *'Talky-talky:' Unnecessary chatter. *'Not-Faux:' Any starship other than Faux, usually preceded by an adjective or string of adjectives describing it *'Star:' Any planet, moon, asteroid, space station, comet, meteorite, or other celestial body; generally used in reference to worlds and preceded by an adjective or string of adjectives describing it *'Ungstringy cave place:' Ungstir *'Silly in the face': Insane *'Peoples:' Person or many persons or no persons at all, depending on the context *'Bonk-bonk:' To be beaten up, or rarely, someone who is beaten up *'Jibjib:' Dribgib *'Sleepyhead:' Aisrya -- always going to or coming from bed Razspeak Grammar Almost all verb usage is in the active tense and in the past or present progressive, usually complicated by the words doing or for: ie, "He is doing much talky-talky" or "He was doing much talky-talky." Personal pronouns are often, but not always, immediately preceded or followed by the name of the subject or relevant identifier (see above) -- this includes when Raz is speaking of himself; ie, "me, Raz, I am short furred kind" or "Mack, he is tall furless metal kind." It is not unusual for Raz to refer to himself in the third person; ie, "short furred Raz, he does much cooking". Nor is it uncommon for him to forego pronouns altogether; ie, "is going out for the running" for "he is going running". Many, most, and a lot, or similar words, do not exist anywhere in Razspeak. Much is used in their place. Prepositions are substituted with for or eliminated altogether. "He is here to dance" becomes "he is here for much dancing" or "he is here much dancing." It all comes out looking something like this: Me, Raz, I am doing the cooking much peoples tall furless Moonbeam star. Ace, she says that me, Raz, I do not have to do much cooking Faux peoples, but Raz, he does not mind. Much Not-Faux peoples do the coming much other stars for to visit, and we go for the buying much things much different places for to do the giving. Is much fun. Category: Encyclopedia Intergalactica Category:Classic OtherSpace Characters Category:Classic Castori Category:Classic Kids